Sonny the Soccer Mom
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: The Coopers go to a soccer game. A one-shot set about 17 years in the future. “And yelling at the ref before that even happened?” “You know how competitive I get at sporting events.”


**You know, I had an intro all nice and typed out and just about ready to go five seconds ago until stupid me accidentally hit the X in the corner and erased all of it. Ah, the drawbacks of having these "tabs" on the new version of Internet Explorer. Anyway, I just said all of that to basically explain why I'm going to make this very short since I don't want to do this again.  
I know I've been lousy about updates (it's been two months) and I'm sorry but writing hasn't been very fun for me lately so I just sort of stopped for awhile. And it wasn't until recently that I started doing daily writing prompts to get back into writing and this happens to be a response to one of them. I spent about four hours on it, just to give you a glimpse of how slowly I write and edit. I don't know when I'll update my chapter stories again, but hopefully it'll be soon for all of them.  
Also, I just wanted to say that I'm not sure if this is too out of character or not since it's set about seventeen years in the future with some other contributing factors that might make them behave differently. Sonny in particular. So, sorry in advance if it is.  
And, of course, one more apology. Sorry about the monstrous author's note even though I said I'd keep it short.  
Inspiration: The writing prompt: A silent ride home after the game.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Sonny with a Chance._**

* * *

Sonny the Soccer Mom

The four members of the Cooper family silently loaded into the car.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Sonny glanced slightly guiltily at her competitive and yet by-the-book husband, Chad. He was seated in the driver's seat concentrating on the road, not feeling mad exactly. Exasperated was really the dominant emotion at the moment.

Chad checked on his two daughters buckled up in the backseat in the rearview mirror and observed that their oldest, Natalie, seemed perfectly happy and almost proud of herself and her mother. Upon noticing this, he rolled his eyes slightly. Leave it to Sonny to pass on all of her personality genes to their ten-year-old, Natalie Marie Cooper.

Their four-year-old, Delaney May Cooper, sitting directly behind her father was neither irritated nor upset. She hadn't really cared enough about what had happened on the soccer field to form an opinion like the rest of her family had. If she was to have taken "sides" though, she most likely would've felt more along the lines of what Chad was feeling.

Natalie scratched at a grass stain on her red and white shorts and swung her wet, grassy cleat-covered feet back and forth in front of her, not quite hitting the seat in front of her. Her bright brown eyes traveled between the backs of her parents while the soft hum of the car filled the silence.

Chad looked back again at Natalie at the same time she looked down at her dirt-streaked little elbows and arms. When they had first set out for their daughter's soccer game, Natalie's hair had been in a neat ponytail. Now her medium length blond hair was falling out of her red hair scrunchy and it was wet from getting half a bottle's worth of water poured on it, courtesy of an opposing player after they "accidentally" kicked Natalie in the shin and Natalie pulled her hair. Chad sighed and returned his eyes to watching the road that led to their house.

Sonny shrugged a little farther down in the passenger seat as the silence started to become extremely loud to the bubbly brunette. Her own brown hair was also not in the same condition it had been when their happy family had left the house, only _her_ hair wasn't wet. It was simply sticking up and was slightly ruffled as a result of picking a fight with another diehard soccer mom. …From the other team.

_Darn my competitiveness and mother bear-ness!_ Sonny scolded in her head.

Delaney looked up at the long red brim on her baseball cap that covered her light brown hair and shaded her blue eyes from the sun that had been out when the match had started. Now, the sun was setting behind the horizon, leaving her little cap as nothing more than a distraction for the oblivious four-year-old.

Chad slammed his right hand down on the car's horn as a small gold car slid in place in front of them without a signal, causing Natalie and Delaney to look up and peer around the large seats to see who offended their daddy this time.

"Watch it you- you-" Chad took a shallow breath in through his clenched teeth while he struggled to keep his complaint rated G. "-…donkey! I've got kids in this thing! Jeez!"

Sonny couldn't help but smile a little. "Chad, it's a gold car, so most likely it's an elderly person. And you know you have to have-"

"Patience with the elderly, I know. That's what you always tell me right before your grandma comes over for a visit and then tries to tell me how to take care of my own car. Just because she's a genius with cars from her time doesn't mean she can complain to me about my 'shoddy job' with taking care of Allie," Chad grumbled to the road.

Sonny rolled her eyes at that one. Of course Chad had insisted on naming their car. And sure, it was almost like naming it after Sonny since her real name was Allison, but still. Had it really been necessary in the first place to name the piece of metal painted white and given an Italian brand name?

"Well, you know us Munroe women," Sonny responded. "We tend to go against the grain of what other people find normal."

"Oh how true _that_ is," Chad mumbled under his breath, too quiet for any of his girls to hear.

Shortly after this conversation took place, the family car (or Allie, as Chad called it) finally eased into the garage of the Cooper family, and it was 6:45 P.M. and they were all happy to be home at last. Natalie was the first to undo her seatbelt and hop out of the car, followed by Sonny and Chad and Delaney after Delaney needed help getting out and onto the ground.

Later, with both girls in bed, Sonny finally broke the slight-silence between her and Chad during a commercial break of their show.

"Chad," Sonny began, turning her head to look up at her husband from her spot right next to him.

Suddenly, a commercial came on the screen for the DVD collection of all five of the _Mackenzie Falls_ seasons that were just being released now.

"Hey, look, it's me fourteen years ago," Chad announced happily while pointing at the TV with his teenage face on it.

Sonny took the remote out of Chad's hand and tapped the mute button right as Mackenzie had begun to get into a fencing fight with his half brother, Devon.

"Chad," Sonny repeated, laughing a little. "Listen."

Chad looked down at her expectantly with a smirk on his face. "Yes, temperamental soccer mom?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just stand by and look pretty while that animal next to me cheered her baby animal on, who was pouring water on yours and my baby? I don't think so!" Sonny answered matter-of-factly, moving her hands around while she spoke.

"And yelling at the ref _before_ that even happened?" Chad prodded, now just feeling amused about the whole thing.

Sonny shrugged under Chad's arm around her shoulders. "You know how competitive I get at sporting events. And besides that, that bumbling ref wouldn't know a foul if it came up and hit him in the face."

"And then proceeding to get into a fight with the mom sitting next to us, setting a bad example for the girls?"

"She poked me first," Sonny defended. "And it barely lasted for thirty seconds since you dragged me away from her before I could even do any damage to _her_ hair," the thirty-three-year-old mom practically complained.

Chad gave her a look and Sonny shrugged weakly back.

"Hormones?" Sonny suggested.

"That still doesn't mean you need to get into a poking and verbal fight at our daughter's soccer game," Chad responded.

"Don't forget that she messed up my hair, too. And all I did was tell her to get her daughter to lay off Natalie."

_**--Several hours ago--**_

_Sonny shot out of her seat on the metal bleachers and waved her red foam finger in the air cheering as the Soccer Warriors scored a goal that sent them into the lead. "Whoo! Go Warriors! That's my baby! Yeah!" Sonny shouted proudly waving her foam finger at Natalie on the field. _

_Natalie waved back happily from the field, jogging backwards, away from the other teams goal. _

_Chad tugged on Sonny's left arm to pull her back down to her seat. "Sunshine, you're irritating the other parents," he warned her lightly, checking again for the hundredth time on his other side to make sure Delaney was still there. She was there sitting happily in her seat and watching her big sister play in the game every time he checked. _

_Sonny tapped Chad on the shoulder to get his attention again and pointed to the blond couple a few rows ahead of them whose daughter was also on Natalie's team. "The Mitchell's seems to be fine with my team spirit," Sonny pointed out a little smugly. _

_Chad rolled his eyes at the couple Sonny was referring to. The dad had on red face paint and was wearing a red and white jersey as well, cheering just as much as Sonny was. Meanwhile, his wife was hesitantly cheering when a goal was scored but had to check with her husband to make sure that it was actually their team that had gotten a point. She was wearing a pink and white soccer jersey with sparkles outlining the number one on the back. _

"_Tawni and Grady don't count. They're weird," Chad added as Grady tried to start the wave with the other Warrior s parents. _

_Sonny looked disbelievingly at her husband. "Chad, believe it or not, but I am still one of them after all these years, so if they're weird, then I'm weird too." _

_Chad nodded in agreement to her words as Sonny, Grady and several other parents did the wave enthusiastically. "Yeah, alright." _

_Sonny sat back down and watched with Chad and Delaney as Natalie accidentally jogged into one of the opposing team's players in purple and white. _

"_Ooh… That's okay, Natalie. Shake it off. You're a Cooper, that girl will get over it," Chad said in a regular talking voice. _

_A couple minutes later, The Sneaky Snakes (opposing team)'s couch called a timeout and all the players jogged to the sidelines. And while they jogged, the same girl who Natalie had accidentally backed into also "accidentally" kicked her in the shin on her way to the bench. _

"_Hey!" Natalie protested. "You can't do that to me! I'm Natalie Marie Cooper and I'm a person who deserves respect!" she preached at the girl with a ten scrawled on her purple jersey's back. _

_The little Snake rolled her eyes at Natalie and turned her back to her. _

_Sonny jerked free from Chad's arm around her shoulders and waved her arms at the ref. "Hey! Ref! What gives? That girl kicked my daughter on purpose!" _

_By the time the ref had turned around from his spot in the center of the field, Natalie had retaliated by tugging once on the girl's ponytail. _

_Another mother sitting next to Sonny suddenly rose to her feet as well and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Don't take that lying down, Lexi! Show that little shrimp whose boss!" _

_Sonny turned to glare incredulously at the woman standing a couple of feet away from her. "Excuse me, but that is my daughter and _your_ daughter just kicked her on purpose. That is not legal in the game of soccer. You should be telling her to stop, not cheering her on."_

"_Oh come on. That was an accident. Your daughter should be able to take a little kick in the leg without reacting violently. And arrogantly, might I add. Who uses their middle name like that?" the other mom responded in a light, soprano-pitched voice that didn't seem to match her demeanor, or looks. _

_The woman beat Sonny in height by at least five inches and looked like she lifted weights regularly, and yet Sonny walked forward without hesitating to confront her despite Chad's protests as he followed behind her, clutching again at her arm. _

_On the field, the girl who was apparently named Lexi, grabbed a nearby water bottle and dumped it on Natalie's head. But before anything else could happen between the two ten-year-olds, the ref came over, along with their coaches. _

"_Okay, Sonny, that's enough. Its fine, the ref is taking care of it," Chad assured her from behind. _

"_No, it's not okay. This jerk-face just insulted our daughter and I will not take this sitting down. You want a piece of _this_ 'shrimp'?" Sonny challenged. _

"_Uh, excuse me?! Back off, lady!" _

"_Make me!" Sonny said, hopping in place slightly like a boxer in the ring. _

"_Don't mind if I do!" The woman stabbed her index finger into Sonny's stomach. _

"_Hey, watch it! Precious cargo in there!" Sonny responded by poking her back near her shoulder while Chad also protested his wife being poked. _

_Chad finally wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist and pulled her away. But not before the Snake's mom managed to ruffle Sonny's hair and for Sonny to get in a weak kick that didn't even make contact. _

_Needless to say, the Coopers all went home shortly after that._

_**----**_

"-And let me tell you, Chad, it was either that woman, or her daughter, so be glad I didn't go down there and give that girl a talking-to right then and there!" Sonny continued, jabbing her finger in the air to make her point.

"Even so, you're not exactly in the condition I'd like my wife to be in when she gets into a fight over a kids' soccer game," Chad admitted, rubbing Sonny's arm.

"What do you mean? I'm in perfect health," Sonny exclaimed.

Chad laughed once shortly and incredulously. "You're pregnant," he said in a way that almost asked how she could forget that.

Sonny smiled and looked down at her mostly flat stomach before looking back at Chad sheepishly. "_Only_ three months."

* * *

**I don't honestly care whether you liked it or hated it. Just tell me in a review either way. Don't worry, I can handle constructive criticism, so please tell me if there's anything that needs improving or whatever. And even though I also find it hard to get lengthy in reviews, if you could, could you also tell me what it was that you liked or why you think you liked it or disliked it. You know, for future reference and such. I accept reviews from people who don't have an account on fanfiction also, so please don't be shy to review.**

**And now that I'm done begging for reviews, I just want to tell you guys one itty bitty thing. Now you know that I never try to advertise anything to you guys ever (that I remember anyway) so just give me this one time. Please, please, please check out the links and short little information thing at the top of my profile to check out _The Hillywood Show_. It's a hysterically funny web show, very clean and family friendly, and is pretty much run by only two girls who are 23 and 19. So please take a look. And if that's not enough to get your attention, if you're a _Twilight_ fan, they've done a parody for it and in my opinion, is _the_ best parody for _Twilight_ ever.**

**And now I'll shut up. I know, I know, I'm the chattiest person in author's notes on here and it's probably annoying, but next time, I promise to cut it back down again. :)**


End file.
